


As He Sees Me

by Gir_Hugs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hopes that maybe one day, he'll see himself as Tony sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Sees Me

“I cannot believe he even asked you that,” Tony fumes as he paces back and forth in the lab.

 

“It’s not like I was entirely surprised,” Bruce says with a wry twist of a smile.  “I’ve been expecting something like this ever since Natasha came to retrieve me.”

 

“Yes, well, I’m entirely disappointed that the Director turned out to be so freaking predictable.  Does he not remember the last time someone tried to replicate what happened to you?  General Crazy’s golden-boy destroyed Harlem.”

 

“I helped,” Bruce says and Tony lets out a low, frustrated growl.

 

“Not your fault.”

 

“It kind of was,” Bruce retorts and lifts a staying hand when Tony looks like he’s going to argue the point.  “It doesn’t matter.  I told him no anyways.”

 

Tony blinks, shock evident on his face.  “You did?”

 

“Yeah,” Bruce shrugs his shoulders.  “I mean, Steve already offered blood samples to be analyzed.  Why waste time looking at the failed attempt when they have the one true success to study?”  Bruce tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it’s hard.

 

“You really think you’re a failure?”

 

Bruce gives Tony a pointed look, not even bothering to speak the answer aloud.  They both know that his attempt to recreate the Super Soldier Serum was a complete catastrophe.

 

Tony just meets his look evenly, utterly unimpressed by Bruce's opinion on the matter.  “Good becomes great; bad becomes worse.”

 

“What?”  Bruce asks, confused by the apparent non sequitur.

 

“It was in my Dad’s journal.   A quote from Erksine,” Tony explains.  “The serum was never meant to create something new or change the person.  All it was supposed to do was strengthen what was already inside.  So, good becomes great; bad becomes worse.”

 

When Tony repeats those words, Bruce feels as if he has just been kicked in the stomach.  He pales and looks disbelievingly at his friend.  Does Tony really think-

 

“No, stop.  You’re not _listening_ ,” Tony stalks closer and Bruce feels trapped by his intense and honest gaze.  “The Hulk is not bad.  He is strong, fierce, powerful, _good_.”  Tony taps a finger over Bruce’s heart.  “Everything _you_ are, amplified.” 

 

Bruce stares helplessly up at his friend, wondering how the hell this man sees him so differently than everyone else, how he sees Bruce so differently than Bruce sees _himself_ …

 

“You’re not a failure, Bruce.  You’re a goddamn success.”

 

And even though Bruce has spent so long viewing himself as anything but a success, Tony says the words so _sincerely_ that Bruce thinks – _hopes_ – that maybe one day, he’ll see himself as Tony sees him.


End file.
